


Corrupt The Ones He Loves

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/M, Season 2 AU, There is no HAE, Torture, this is heavy and graphic so beware please, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: “You’re going to run this blade through him and you’ll continue to do it until I tell you to stop.” he leaned in to whisper in her ear, yet his voice was loud enough so that Oliver could hear them.“N-no,” Felicity stuttered with as much courage as she could gather, leaning away from him.Slade laughed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote about 1/3 of this way back when while Season 2 was still airing and we were all wondering who in the hell Slade would kidnap and how he would exact his revenge on Oliver (needlessly to say no one saw the Moira thing coming) and it’s been sitting in my google docs since then. I found it again this week and just had to finish it and share. If I remember correctly though it was inspired by one of @hoodsmoaked‘s fics where she had Slade torturing someone. I don’t remember who though.
> 
> Proceed with caution. The "M" rating is for graphic violence.
> 
> PS: I am really not interested in hearing how "disappointed" you are w this story. The tags are there for a reason. Read them before you read the story.

The first thing Felicity felt when she came to was her head pounding. The pulsing rhythm sent shivers down the back of her neck and caused her surroundings to blur due to the intensity of the pain. She had absolutely no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was going down to the parking lot at QC.

Wherever she was, was cold, dark, and judging by the uncomfortable heaviness in her chest - also damp.

Felicity blinked rapidly several times so she could get her eyes to work properly. At the same time she thanked whichever lucky star made her wear her contacts as opposed to her glasses today. Or… She hoped it was still today. She had no idea how long she was unconscious for.

The next thing she felt was a wetness against her cheek so naturally she lifted her hand to wipe it off. Or rather, she tried to. Unfortunately her hand didn’t move. A quick look down told her that she was strapped to a chair. Tightly.

Felicity started struggling against her bindings, wondering what in the hell was going on. She had a suspicion but she really, really, hoped she was wrong about it. Then again, with an IQ of 170 she was rarely wrong.

“Don’t struggle, you’ll only lose your equilibrium and fall down.” a familiar voice told her from her left.

Felicity twisted herself as much as she could so she could try and see him.

“Oliver!” she exclaimed, immediately relieved that he was here with her. Surely whatever was happening, Oliver being here meant it would soon be over. If Oliver was here it meant she had nothing to worry about because he will keep her safe.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity, this is my fault.” Oliver told her solemnly.

Felicity could hear the rattle of metal somewhere near her as Oliver spoke.

“What? Oliver what are you talking about? What’s going - “

Before she could finish the lights in the room they were in came on and she let out a gasp at the sudden brightness which her eyes definitely didn’t appreciate. She closed her eyes shut and averted her head as much as she could from the sources of light.

“Ah, finally, our guest of honour is awake!” a raspy, male voice said, no doubt belonging to the man whose footsteps were approaching her.

Next thing Felicity knows she feels a tight grip on her chin and her neck is twisted to face her captor. Oliver is roaring expletives at him to her left.

Slade Wilson is a lot more intimidating in the flesh than he is on an image on her computer screen. Felicity tries to wiggle her head out of his grasp but there’s only so much she can do when she’s tied up. She couldn’t get away from him no matter how much she tried and that realization - that she was entirely at Slade’s mercy - made her shudder.

“What do you want from me?” Felicity spat at him. She couldn’t prevent him from touching her, but she’ll be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of seeing her as terrified as she truly was.

Slade chuckled at her question and gave her a condescending glare. “It’s not what **I** want from you,” he said, and then grabbed the handles of her chair and twisted it around “but rather what **he** wants from you.”

She was facing Oliver now. Oliver who was chained to the ceiling by his wrists. She could see blotches of dark red on his face - dried blood - she’s seen enough of it to know. Felicity gave him a quick once over just to be sure. He seemed to be relatively okay other than a few bruises on his torso and face.

Slade’s words came back to her at that moment and she squinted her eyes in confusion

“What do you mean ‘what he wants from you’? Oliver doesn’t want anything from me.” Felicity told Slade.

Slade moved to the left and circled around Oliver lazily, enjoying the sight of the younger man chained to the ceiling.

“You know how they say the things we love most have the powers to kill us?” he whispered in a hushed sadistic tone, but loud enough so Felicity could still hear him.

“I’ve spent months watching your every move. It’s clear as day that Felicity loves you.” Slade spat the last few words out venomously. “What do these women see in you is beyond me, **brother**.”

Felicity wanted to object but she saw Slade pull out a knife from his pocket just as she opened her mouth to do so. That changed her mind real quick. Better to keep shut, lest he decides to take his annoyance with her out on Oliver.

Slade finished yet another lap around Oliver and approached Felicity again, only to come stand behind her. He cut off her ropes with three swift swipes of his knife and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her onto his feet.

“Slade leave her out of this!” Oliver shouted, the chains above his head rattling as he struggled against them.

“But you see, Felicity, there’s one thing our friend here hasn’t thought to mention to you.” Slade whispered in her ear and his breath against her ear made her shiver in the worst way possible.

She was absolutely terrified.

“You see, a long time ago I vowed to make him suffer like I have.” Slade continued in the same creepy tone. “And now finally, I can make good on that promise. I’m going to destroy the woman he loves.”

“You’ve got the wrong woman.” Felicity’s voice came out a lot weaker and breathier than she would have liked.

“Oliver would beg to differ, isn’t that right, Oliver?” Slade chuckled and pushed Felicity along with him.

Oliver said nothing. He was focused on the blonde in front of him, afraid to let her out of his sight for even the shortest of moments for fear of what Slade might do to her.

“I’m going to test that theory,” Slade smirked, coming to a halt in front of Oliver.

He let go of Felicity then, and came to stand between her and  Oliver.

He pulled out a knife from the inside of his jacket and held it by the blade, with the handle facing towards Felicity.

He approached her slowly, like he had all the time in the world, taking pleasure in the way her body shivered when he came closer.

He pushed the knife into her hand.

“You’re going to run this blade through him and you’ll continue to do it until I tell you to stop.” he leaned in to whisper in her ear, yet his voice was loud enough so that Oliver could hear them.

“N-no,” Felicity stuttered with as much courage as she could gather, leaning away from him.

Slade laughed.

“I knew we’d come to this,” he smirked, focusing his attention on Oliver.

“The same wound you were supposed to receive will be inflicted on her, every time she refuses me.” he said, that familiar gleam of sadistic excitement glowing brightly in his eyes.

“Slade, enough!” Oliver shouted again, his lower body making a couple steps forward before his chains halted any and all movement. “I swear to God I will kill you!”

“Bit difficult to do that when you can’t move.” Slade mocked him.

“Now, Miss Smoak, you take that knife and run it down his side, just hard enough to cut him and make him bleed. We won’t be spilling his guts out just yet.” Slade told Felicity.

“No.” Felicity started firmly, not taking her eyes off of Oliver.

“I will not ask you again.” Slade warned her, his voice as cold as ice.

“Felicity just do it.” Oliver told her urgently.

“No! I will not hurt you!” Felicity insisted.

Before Oliver could try and persuade her to do Slade’s bidding, Slade moved quickly towards Felicity and struck.

Felicity let out a godawful scream that Oliver was sure would haunt him for years to come.

Felicity’s hand flew to her side and pressed on the cut Slade bestowed on it.

“I am a man of my word, Miss Smoak.” Slade smirked, holding up a small blade that glimmered red with Felicity’s own blood. “Now cut him!”

“Do it, Felicity. Just do it. It’s fine.” Oliver just about begged her. He couldn’t take her suffering like this. Because of his past and his mistakes.

“It’s not fine, Oliver, nothing about this is remotely fine.” Felicity protested.

“Very well,” Slade concluded and struck her again with his knife.

This time he cut the outside of her left hip.

Felicity felt like her body was on fire. There were black spots swimming in front of her eyes.

“ **Please,** Felicity, just do it. Please, I can’t have you get hurt because of me. **Please!** ” Oliver begged her, choking back tears.

He never wanted this. He never wanted this to get this far. It was never supposed to get this far. She was never supposed to get in the crossfire.

“Next time you disobey my order, Miss Smoak, I will stab you.” Slade told her bluntly.

“Felicity, just fucking do it! He will do it. You will die if he does it. I can’t lose you, Felicity, just make the cut. Come on!” Oliver shouted at her, all gentleness gone out the proverbial window.

He had to make her see that hurting him was nothing. He’s had so much worse before. He’s no stranger to torture. He could take it. He would take it. Willingly. Again and again, if it meant sparing her.

“You will bleed out if he stabs you, Felicity, **please** , you can’t die. **Not like this**.” Oliver continued.

Felicity was trembling, from the pain, from the terror she was experiencing and because of what Oliver was asking her to do.

“Go on, Miss Smoak,” Slade urged her from the sidelines.

Felicity’s shaking only seemed to get worse as she took a tentative step towards Oliver.

“There you go.” Oliver whispered. “Just do it. Don’t think about it. Close your eyes if you have to.” he told her in an attempt to bring her some comfort.

“Oliver,” Felicity whimpered.

“It’s okay, Felicity. It’s okay.” Oliver replied softly and at the same time braced himself for the impact of the knife against his skin.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity sobbed as she run the blade through his right side. Seeing the blade colour red made her sick to her stomach.

“Again!” Slade commanded behind them.

Oliver nodded mutely at her. Better not to talk in case he actually made a sound that would make her realize how much that hurt. He couldn’t have her giving up now. Not when her own life was at stake.

Felicity ran the knife against him again, whimpering apologies over and over again. Her tears were running freely down her cheeks now.

How long they went at the same disgusting cycle, Felicity didn’t know. How Oliver could look at her so gently despite the pain she was causing him, she didn’t know either. If anything his gentleness and understanding made her feel even worse. She was so disgusted with herself that she had trouble breathing.

Eventually, when Slade was satisfied with what she’s done as well as his own sadistic streak he told her to stop. Felicity had never felt more grateful for anything else in her life. Oliver was in pain, she could tell by the tightness of his jaw. He was in pain and he was trying to keep it from her. Only he couldn’t very well keep it from his eyes.

“Just kill me and be done with it, Slade, let her go!” Oliver hissed through gritted teeth.

Felicity sobbed harder, her knees giving out. How can Oliver even bear to think of her after what she’s done to him?

“I made a promise to corrupt the ones you love, Oliver,” Slade said, coming to stand in front of him. “And now I have.” he smirked, satisfied with his work.

“Your little girlfriend here, will never be able to look at you again.” Slade gloated. “Not after what she just did. And you, brother, a part of you will not be able to see her the same way either.”

Felicity understood Slade’s goal in that exact moment. He never meant to kill them. He meant to make them both suffer.

Looking at Oliver’s scars was always painful for Felicity, because they were a testament to the amount of pain Oliver has been in. They always made Felicity want to hug Oliver and shield him from his tormentors.

Only now she couldn’t do that. Now she had become his tormentor as well. She was just as bad as the rest of them. She’ll have to look at him and see not only the scars from his past but also the ones she gave him.

Her sobs turned into gasps, which turned into dry heaves. She’s certain she would have thrown up had there been anything in her stomach.

The next time she looked up from the floor, Slade was gone. As if he was never there to begin with.

Felicity felt exhausted, the pain from her wounds made it impossible for her to stand up for a while but she gritted her teeth and pushed herself up to her feet.

The keys. The keys to these damn chains must be somewhere. She will find them if it kills her. It was the least she could do for Oliver.

Turned out she didn’t have to look too hard, they were lying in plain sight on a small crate behind them both.

She took them quickly and hurried to the column that bore the lock.

Oliver and the chains he was in clattered to the floor once she’d turned the key inside.

Another slew of apologies left her mouth in quick succession of one another. She limped as fast as she could towards him and lowered herself on the floor. She took his wrists gently and undid the chains on them as well. The metal clattered to the ground and echoed in the empty space around them.

To her surprise Oliver’s arms wrapped themselves around her. He pulled her in closely to him so her chin was resting on his good shoulder.

“It’s over. He won’t hurt you again.” Oliver whispered into her hair.

“I’m sorry, Oliver, I’m so sorry” Felicity said, the words seemed to be stuck on repeat on her tongue. She didn’t know how she would ever be able to say anything else to him.

The SCPD found them wrapped around each other exactly an hour and a half later.


End file.
